There is a known technology which monitors business data (hereinafter referred to as “observation data”) used in a company, and detects whether or not a problem has occurred based on the value of the observation data. For example, data indicating the stock of products in a warehouse is acquired at regular intervals, and when the stock reaches a dangerous zone (a threshold), an alert is sent to an administrator in charge of product management.
If a problem occurs that takes time to resolve, the same alert is sent to the administrator an excessive number of times. Furthermore, for example, a warehouse may have multiple products, and when alerts for multiple products are sent an excessive number of times, the administrator in charge of product management may become confused. To solve this, a technology has been disclosed which allows the administrator to designate a time period (hereinafter referred to as a “suppression time period”) between an alert and the subsequent alert.
However, even when a suppression time period is designated by the administrator, the time taken to resolve the problem varies, and thus the suppression time period may expire before the problem is resolved, or after the problem is resolved a similar problem may occur before the suppression time period expires.